In the Throes of Passion
by lezonne
Summary: Lucy strikes out finding a man for the night, and Gajeel finds her in a rather compromising situation later that night, satisfying herself in her room. What will become of them now? Rated for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

"So you're coming over tonight, right?"

Levy grinned, bobbing her head along as she closed her book. They'd been planning a proper girl's night for a few weeks now, missions and general shenanigans getting in the way each time. But Lucy purposefully turned down a job with her team this weekend to spend some quality time with her friend.

After all, no one else wanted to talk about the pleasures of books with her.

"Absolutely!" she agreed, winking. "I told Gajeel I'd be busy."

The blonde grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend. "Oh, is he a little jealous."

"Everyone's jealous when I hang out with you," the bluehead joked, clasping the book to her chest. She leaned a little closer, checking around her to make sure that there were no nosy dragon slayers around. "Truth be told, I'm not entirely sure what's going on with him lately. He's been so… detached."

Lucy frowned, swirling her drink around with the straw. "Oh?"

Blushing, Levy continued. "Remember how I said he seemed… disinterested the last time we- uh, slept together? I don't know, I just feel like he's somewhere else whenever we're together."

"You shouldn't be with someone who isn't invested," Lucy agreed, bobbing her head. "But if you ask me, Gajeel is disinterested in pretty much everything aside from Panther Lily and fighting."

Making a face, Levy leaned her chin against one hand. "I just don't get it. Things were going so well and then a few weeks ago…"

They let the sentence trail off. After Tartaros, everyone at the guild was a little shaken. Lucy felt disconnected to him whenever she went off to see Natsu and Happy, the duo never paying her any attention anymore.

Truth be told, she desperately craved their compassion. She'd lost Aquarius, leaving behind a gaping hole in her heart. And Natsu had to say goodbye to Igneel, a pain she couldn't imagine.

Still, she had assumed they might grieve together. Instead Natsu was always looking somewhere else, focused on something she didn't understand. He definitely wasn't any quieter, but when he started focusing on something that was the end. He'd get lost in thought – and that was a _really_ strange thing for Natsu – and it took a lot of effort to bring him back to the present.

Lucy just didn't get it. Maybe Gajeel was suffering from saying goodbye to Metalicana, but his father figure wasn't ripped to pieces in front of his eyes.

Then again, she didn't watch her longtime spirit perish. She just had to say a long-lasting goodbye, and the results were just as heart wrenching as if she'd truly lost her altogether.

"We're all just moving past it," Lucy reasoned, trying to brighten the mood again. "Are you guys still an official thing."

Levy groaned, rubbing her head. "I don't know. I'm not sure we were really official before."

"Well, when was the last time you slept together?" the celestial mage asked, taking a sip of her drink. She nearly snorted it back out when the blue haired mage rolled her eyes, her annoyance showing through.

" _Before_ the Tartaro disaster. Now he barely wants to hang out. He can't keep stringing me along!"

Lucy nodded her agreement, eyes sparkling. "Sounds like you need more than just a girls night in. Oh, Cana!"

The drunk brunette stumbled over, a knowing smile already tugging at her lips. She'd suggested yesterday that they all go out and find some _fine_ men for a night, and at the time Lucy was a little appalled. With everyone going on in her life she didn't think she had the time to go around looking for a hookup.

Even if she really wanted to. It'd been a long time since she'd slept with a man, and she'd be a complete liar if she said the idea didn't have appeal.

And now she had the perfect excuse. Levy needed the boost, and with Cana along there was no way they wouldn't have a good time.

"Yes ma'am," the girl greeted, looking between the pair. "Do I get the feeling that someone needs a pick me up?"

"I don't need a pick me up!" Levy cried, dropping the book onto the table.

"You need a man that wants just you for the night," Cana laughed, leaning in closer to the pair. " _Finally_. It's been ages since the three of us went out."

"Last time you tried to hook me up even while I was with Gajeel," Levy reminded, pouting.

Cana took a sip of her drink, slamming down the now empty mug. "Oh, is that not a thing now? I wondered why he wasn't hanging around."

Pursing her lips, Levy subconsciously grabbed the book. "I just don't think he's interested anymore."

Cana's jaw dropped, looking offended. "What!? How can he not be interested in our little Levy?"

" _Cana-_ "

"You're so cute!" she continued, shaking a finger at the shorter girl. "And I bet the size of your hands around his-"

"Enough!" the bluenette cried, missing the way Lucy sputtered at Cana's words. "We are _not_ talking about that."

"Fine, kill all my fun," she pouted, shooting Lucy a grin as she finished coughing. "So our usual place then?"

A grin split across the blonde's face, always finding something fun about their favorite club. She'd never tried to pick a guy up there before, but she'd had more than her fair share of dancing and drinks there.

And who could pass that up?

"Absolutely," Lucy agreed, her smile widening when Levy nodded her agreement. "It's gonna be a wild night!"

* * *

Lucy actually intended for it to be a _wild_ night, at least for her. Without Natsu in town she didn't have to worry about him trying to sneak into her room with another boy over, even if he'd been doing less and less of that lately. Still, she wasn't sure she wanted to chance being found in a compromising situation, and ultimately avoided bringing people over when he was around.

Better safe than sorry.

Tonight however, was not shaping up to what she hoped for. Upon arrival she and Cana made it their sole purpose to find Levy a grade-A guy for the night, even if the bluehead hesitated at first. Eventually she gave in when they managed to find her the perfect guy with just the right amount of smolder, leaving the duo to their drinks.

Cana, with all her grace and charm, seemed less interested in hooking up tonight and more concerned with her reigning title of best drinker in the club. Once Levy was handled she sauntered off, immediately challenging anyone she could to a drinking contest.

That left Lucy alone on the dance floor, something that wasn't awful but it did leave the opportunity open for any drunk bastard to make their way over to her.

And she did mean _any_.

So far she'd been hit on by two men who were at least twice her age, Romeo's father Macao and Wakaba, a guy who _introduced_ himself by trying to slide his hand up her skirt, and one drunk dude who threw up, nearly getting her shoes in the process.

Lucy scowled as she sat down, ordering another drink on the spot. Was she doing something wrong? She'd never had to try and catch a guy's attention purposefully at a bar before, and she thought she understood the game when she helped Cana rope Levy a guy, but now she wasn't so sure. Anyone she'd actually consider going home with wasn't biting, and at this rate she might have better success getting herself off at home.

After the repeated failures, it didn't sound like a half bad idea.

She wasted another half hour talking to guys who didn't really fit the bill, getting more and more annoyed as time went off. At this point Cana was drunk past the point of return, and Levy left ten minutes ago with a drunken wave and slurred _'see you tomorrow'_.

Getting up, she decided to call it a night. Herb friends would think she went home with a catch, and come morning she could tell them about her pathetic truth. Heading towards the door she noticed the table Levy was previously sitting at still had the girl's jacket draped over the back.

Silly girl, how could she be so forgetful? Giggling to herself she grabbed the jacket before heading out, draping it over her arm as she walked. She'd give it back to the bluehead in the morning, knowing it would make her happy that someone else didn't snatch it up.

The outside air felt cool against her skin, but it did nothing to deter the heavy buzz she already had. She might've struck out finding herself some company for the night, but she still felt pretty good as she teetered home, her spirits high.

It didn't take long to reach her apartment even in her drunken state, stumbling up the stairs to fumble with her keys. Three times she got distracted by her celestial keys, looking at the pretty patterns instead of finding the key to her door. When she finally managed to open the door she tripped inside, barely holding onto Levy's jacket.

She threw the garment on the end of her bed by the window, clumsily kicking her shoes off before falling on the bed, her head spinning a bit.

 _God_ , she was hot. She was already starting to regret not finding a partner for tonight but disregarded the thought, deciding instead to take care of he aching problems herself.

It wasn't like she hadn't done it before.

Lucy dug around in her bedside drawer for her favorite toy, one she'd shamefully gotten more and more accustomed to using over the last several weeks. Once her hand locked around the slender silicone she let out a contented sigh, already feeling her core beginning to ache.

It would be that much more satisfying if she had someone there to do it themselves. Nonetheless, she drew the vibrator up onto the bed with her, her other hand managing to throw open her window and let in a cool breeze. Almost immediately she could feel her nipples hardening through her shirt.

Yeah, she needed this.

She slid her panties to the side, one hand already working at the sensitive bulb of nerves approve her core. Before the toy even touched her she was already panting, the alcohol in her system fueling her need. The moment the tip touched her entrance she arched up, letting out a sudden gasp.

Lucy was desperate for a release. Whether the build up of tension was from not having a partner for so long or simply because of everything going on in her life, she didn't care. All she wanted was to feel her body twitch and come from pleasure, and she was going to get that one way or another.

She gasped again when she massaged her center, the other hand working more rapidly at her clit. Her back arched a little when she began to massage the device into her body, eyes opening wide to stare at her ceiling.

She really needed it.

Her gasp turned into breathy moans as she worked herself, one hand alternating between her clit and teasing her nipples, trying to give her body the proper amount of attention before she pushed herself over the edge. If she didn't have a man around to sate her for the night she was going to make this last.

Lucy didn't recall her moans growing louder as she worked her body, plunging her toy into herself as she felt a coil twisting in her stomach. She didn't realize the sound was drifting out her open window, drawing the attention of the stunned male trying to pass by below.

She didn't even hear the gentle knock on her door as her moans grew, eyes bulging as she felt herself staring to get close. A sheen of sweat broke out over her skin as she let herself go, working simply to make her body cum at this point. Her hips rocked against the gadget, her own moans drowning out the person softly speaking on the other side of the wall.

The door swung open a few seconds later as Lucy reached her peak, her body falling over the edge as she clamped on the device before spasming, her body jerking around as it found her release.

At the same moment her eyes flashed to the door, staring at his opened mouthed expression and hooded eyes as he stood stunned in the doorway, taking her in for all her glory.

And Lucy, shocked that someone caught her in the act, couldn't quite keep herself from shaking as she finished. She opened her mouth to scream at him for intruding, but the noise came out as more of a breathy, seductive moan than she'd intended.

"Gajeel!"

 **A/n: And that's the first chapter! Let me know what you're thinking. I have no idea what kind of reaction a story like this will get, but I'm curious to see what people think. If you guys like it, I will definitely continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Gajeel!"_

Lucy gasped at her outburst, eyes widening as she came down from the high, chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath. A blush started heating up her face and chest, realizing what she'd just done.

In front of _Gajeel_ of all people. Scrambling she reached for the bottom of her toy, barely managing to turn the vibration off as she sucked in another breath, her skin slicked in sweat.

"G-Gajeel-" she started again, trying to grasp at the blankets around her. Her fingers felt shaky after the mind-shattering orgasm she just experienced, and her brain was a little foggy as she scrambled to cover herself.

After all, she couldn't flaunt her goods in front of her best friend's _boyfriend._

"Don't," he said, his deep voice sounding so much more intriguing than it usually did. He finally threw the door shut, the cool gust of air from the hallway assaulting her mostly bare frame. Lucy was mildly surprised she hadn't realized it was still open.

Her fingers froze over the rolled-up hem of her skirt, chest still heaving as he approached. She wasn't entirely sure what she had expected to happen, but Gajeel coming further into the room wasn't what she planned for. Her body froze, the drenched toy still stuffed as far into her body as it could go.

Lucy inhaled sharply when he stopped beside the bed, bending over her as he fully took in her frame. Despite herself she could feel her excitement growing again, the very idea of being so near a man causing the warmth to return to her belly. She practically moaned when a finger danced down her side.

Gajeel seemed thoughtful, at war with himself on what to do with the beauty in front of him. Lucy assumed he may have the same reservations she did for the compromising situation they found themselves in, but any concerns she may have had were dashed when he dipped his fingers lower, his hand moving to grasp the base of the toy wedged inside her.

Meeting her gaze, he flicked the vibrator back on as Lucy let out a deep moan. "Do it again."

Aroused, Lucy felt her body beginning to work at the toy again. Usually her eyes drifted shut when receiving pleasure, but she couldn't pull herself away from the hungry look Gajeel directed at her. Panting, she tried to shift her hips in time with the toy.

Gajeel, whether looking to challenge her or just to make her loose her mind, chose that moment to run something cold over her clit, stimulating her already overworked nerves.

"Gajeel!"

He smirked, and it took her several seconds too long to realize he was using his iron dragon magic to morph at least one finger into the cool metal. He didn't give her a second to collect herself, already working the sensitive ball of nerves again with the iron, building up another orgasm she wasn't prepared for.

Lucy panted, gripping the sheets around her as Gajeel continued toying with her, his grin becoming more and more primal. She was moaning loudly, her cries echoing around the room. She'd nearly reached her peek when he stopped thrusting the toy into her, ripping it from her body and tossing it to the other side of the bed.

She whimpered, body continuing to move even without the stimulation. "G-Gajeel-"

"No," he growled, grasping one of her hands. He didn't have to guide her, her digits moving to their own accord as she rubbed his trousers, able to make out the large bulge there. One of his fingers came up to flick her bottom lip, a groan escaping. "I want you myself."

She moaned when he pulled back, his hands moving instead to grasp her thighs and yank her towards the edge of the bed. Lucy's eyes widened as she sat up, expertly undoing his belt and trousers, slipping her hand in to pull him out before he had the chance to.

Her eyes widened, taking him in. Based on Gajeel's size she'd assumed he'd be large, but _long and thick_ was just too good of a combination. She felt spoiled as she ran her fingers up and down his length, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

"You heard me," she whispered, her voice practically purring as she stroked him. He groaned, hands coming to grip the end of her mattress. "Through the window."

"Smelled you too," he growled, running one of his fingers across her sensitive nub again, "you shouldn't leave your window open when getting yourself off. Someone might take advantage."

Lucy grinned, running her fingers along the tip of his swelling member. "Maybe I was hoping somebody would."

Gasping when he shoved her back into the mattress again, her eyes widened when he bent forward and bit her neck, harshly sucking the skin there. Her fingers clawed at his covered back, failing to find purchase as he caused her to moan once more. One of his hands slipped between them, rubbing the tip of his cock against her dripping entrance.

This is what she failed to find at the club, her release coming in the form of a man who should be off limits to her. When he finally let up on her neck she gasped, her neck tingling from the sensation of his lips and teeth.

Breathing labored, she grasped the back of his neck to keep him in place. "Gods Gajeel, _please-_ "

She didn't get a chance to finish her plight, the man before her picking up on her desires. In one fluid motion he thrust into her, his hands shifting to her upper thighs to drag her down the rest of the way when her body resisted. Her head lulled back, the coil within coming undone.

"Gajeel!"

Her voice echoed in the room, and she was certain in the morning she'd hear from her neighbors about how unpleasantly loud she was. But she couldn't focus on that as he began slamming into her body, applying a force her hands could not.

Her eyes opened wide as she moaned, gripping his arms as he slammed into her. Even if she wanted to talk she couldn't, overcome by the satisfaction of finding release. Gajeel looked just as focused as she was, his needy hands digging into her thighs.

Lucy lost track of time and how loudly she was screaming. At one point his left hand moved, shifting again into the iron vice that sent her over the edge before. Pressing the cool metal to her clit pushed her beyond her limits, sending her into a spasm moments before he pulled out of her, coating her slicked skin with his release.

Eyes lulling closed, she barely acknowledged the man bent over her as her legs gave out, lying flat against the end of the bed. Gajeel said something she didn't really hear, her head buzzing after the ride he took her own.

Rolling over, she waived a hand. "No talk. Sleep."

* * *

When Lucy woke up in the morning, she found her body sore and sticky. Blinking she groaned at the brightness pouring through her open window, her routine wake up destroyed by the sounds of snoring behind her.

Dear god, she didn't…

Rolling over she ignored the soreness in her muscles, noting the haphazard dragon slayer sprawled on the better half of her bed. Clearly Gajeel had no shame, sleeping completely naked with a sheet thrown over his lower legs. Her eyes widened, noting the size of his member even when he wasn't turned on.

What did she get herself into? Really, _Gajeel_?

"Go to sleep Bunny Girl," he grumbled, surprising her. She'd assumed he was completely asleep, but her shifting around must have awoken him. "Too early."

Glancing at her clock, she huffed. "It's nearly eleven. Get up!"

Gajeel opened one eye, huffing at her. "You aren't the boss, blondie. I'll get up when I'm ready." A grin split across his face, surprising her. "You're quite the workout."

Despite herself Lucy blushed, wondering how she could be so careless last night. Clearing her throat she sat up, dragging one of her blankets with her when she remembered she was still stark naked. "Gajeel-"

"Ugh, you can't be serious," he grumbled, closing his eyes again. "Why do girls always want to talk the moment they wake up? Give me a few minutes."

Lucy bristled, flicking his cheek. "I will not! _You're_ the one who intruded on me last night-"

He grinned, eyes still closed, "while you were getting off."

"-and you had no right to!" she finished, her cheeks burning. This could not be going any worse. If Levy ever found out –

 _Levy_.

"Get up!" she gasped, smacking him in the chest until he responded. "Get up and get out!"

"What's your problem?" he groaned, opening his eyes. "Calm down Bunny Girl."

"Calm down? _Calm down_?" she screamed, jumping up on the bed. The blanket came with her and Gajeel tilted his head, his eyes shifting to the window behind her. "I won't calm down!"

"Sit down," he replied, one hand coming to grasp her calf, "you're flashing the neighborhood. You can't give them a free show."

Lucy blushed, before realizing that she was indeed covered. Nothing indecent was showing, but she was definitely giving everyone a peek of what happened last night. Hopping over Gajeel to get off the bed she spun around, pointing a finger at him. "Get out, you have to get out."

"Why?" he asked, remaining where he was. "What's the hurry?"

Mushing her hair on one side, Lucy grasped the side of her head. "Because Levy is supposed to come over! She – she's supposed to go to lunch with me."

No way was she going to admit to Gajeel that Levy was supposed to report how her night went with Mr. Dark and Mysterious.

That seemed to catch his attention, and he sat a little straighter, the sheet completely falling off. "Why didn't you say so!?"

"You're not supposed to be here anyway," she seethed, scrambling around to find some clothes. She was less worried about her apartment smelling like sex and more concerned about getting rid of the dragon slayer.

Gajeel huffed as he started collecting his clothes, glaring as he went. "Don't leave your damn window open while masturbating! I could smell you from the street."

She scowled, spinning on him. "That didn't mean you needed to come up here! If you knew what I was doing – what your girlfriend's _best friend_ was doing – you should've known to stay away. What made you think you could come up here anyway?"

Rolling his eyes, he sat on the bed as he began dressing, giving her another bold view of his body. "I thought I smelled the Shrimp up here too."

Lucy's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, wondering what he was implying. "You seriously didn't think-"

"Obviously she wasn't!" he interrupted, jutting a finger towards Lucy's desk chair. She glanced over, realizing he meant Levy's jacket she'd grabbed at the club. "But you didn't tell me to leave when I came up here either. You could have."

Blushing, she knew that he wasn't wrong. She could've been ashamed and thrown the covers over herself, beginning him to leave. Instead she put on a show, letting him watch her come undone and become putty in his hands. She didn't stop him, and they were both at fault for what happened.

And it would only hurt poor Levy.

"You have to go," she said again, stomping towards the bathroom. "Before she gets here. I – I don't remember what time we set. Get dressed and get out before she shows up."

"And I thought you were sweet."

Lucy paused at the door to the bathroom, spinning on him. "I won't hurt my best friend like this. I won't!"

"You should've thought of that-" Gajeel cut himself off, spinning around as something outside caught his attention. "Shit."

Her heart dropped. "Levy?"

He barely nodded, suddenly throwing on his clothes. "Speak of the devil."

Lucy lost her embarrassment, hearing Levy's gentle humming outside. She'd be upstairs in a minute or two, and they needed to have Gajeel up and out. Dropping her blanket she ignored the look he shot her, throwing on whatever clothes she'd grabbed from the dresser. Who cared if it didn't match?

"Hurry up!" she hissed, buttoning her blouse. He'd managed to get mostly dressed, his shoes the last to put on, "She'll probably just walk in!"

Gajeel paused, frowning. "Don't you ever lock your door?"

"Just hurry up!"

He threw his shoes on, Lucy throwing the window open wider as he finished. "Out!"

Gajeel sneered at her. "You can't be serious."

Eyes begging him, she made a shooing motion. "Do you want to get caught?"

That was all it took, and the slayer was up and out the apartment window, not sparing a glance back. Lucy watched him go, wondering how they let themselves get into this mess.

Not a second later the door opened, Levy's bubbly smile lighting up the room. "Hey Lu-chan!"

Sinking down on her bed, Lucy felt her heartbeat picking up, her nerves wondering why she'd ever slept with Gajeel. "H-hey Levy."

 **A/n: I don't always post a new story and wait two months for an update, but when I do I at least try to make the wait worthwhile. I hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think! I don't plan for this to be a very long story, but it's a fun change from what I usually type.**

 **Also, I want to let all of my readers know I have officially signed with a self-publishing company to help produce my first original novel, which I'm hoping to publish in June 2019 (tentatively). So if you're interested please keep me in mind! My understanding is the book should be available worldwide, so I will be delegating a lot more time to that than anything else. If you're interested in seeing my original work stay tuned and I will keep everyone informed! Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel sat down beside Levy, scowling as the pair stared blankly away from each other in the guild hall. He hadn't actually spoken to her in a couple days, but upon Panther Lily's request he decided to make an effort.

Of course, Panther Lily had no idea where he went to last night, much less who he was with.

Lucy was bound and determined to keep their adventure a secret, and Gajeel couldn't agree more. He had no reason to tell all his nosy guildemates about who he did or didn't sleep with, and letting it slip that he spent the night with Lucy would only cause problems.

Fun as she was, he didn't think he could handle getting into a fight with Salamander every time they crossed paths. No way pinkie would let him get away with banging his best friend – not when the slayer seemed to be trying to go down the same path himself.

Gajeel smirked, thinking of Lucy's intoxicating scent. Not a whiff of Salamander on her. Even if he'd tried, Natsu hadn't gotten with her before.

That only made his ego grow. He could tell she hadn't been with anyone in quite some time, enough so that he couldn't pick up any other scents on her skin.

Glancing around, he noticed Natsu but not bunny girl. There was no way the moron would miss his scent all over the bombshell, even after a shower. As soon as he picked it up, it would only lead to a fight. Hopefully Lucy decided to keep her distance for a couple days until it weened off.

Heaven forbid, he hadn't marked her. He hadn't even done that with the shrimp! In a couple days his scent would fade and there would be nothing for the other dragon slayers to pick up on.

But a couple days was a long time.

"I take it you were busy last night," Levy grumbled, cutting through his train of thought. She subconsciously brushed back of bit of hair, her scent hitting him hard. He pulled back a little, slanting his eyes her way as realization hit him.

She'd been with someone last night, and she wasn't even trying to hide. Levy didn't care for perfume, and her body wash didn't mask the scent of someone else on her.

"You too," he snapped, his voice angrier than he intended. He wasn't quite sure why he came off so angry.

They weren't official, and hell, he'd been with someone else last night too. What gave him the right to get snappy?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Levy argued, placing her hands on her hips. She looked adorable that way, her cheeks puffing up in annoyance. "I tried to make plans with you for three days and you blew me off!"

"Things came up," he grumbled, looking away again. He _had_ been on a mission one of those three days, but the other two he'd simply ignored her. She was cute, but there was a lot about Levy that didn't mesh well with his own personality.

"How could things come up?" she continued, shaking her head. "We see each other here at the guild! One day you sat here the entire time."

"I did some training!"

"One day," she corrected, "and it was the same day you took a mission. I asked if you wanted to do something and you made some lame excuse about going on a mission."

"I was going on a mission!"

Levy cocked an eyebrow, looking unamused. "You snatched up a job randomly off the board."

"Yeah, _my_ job."

"Gajeel, that job involved sitting on a train for hours."

He turned green at the memory, wondering why he hadn't thought to glance at it before taking off. She had cornered him looking to make plans, and he simply couldn't handle it. Levy was the type of person he could banter with, but he didn't want the constant company that she yearned for in a relationship.

It was too much work.

He grew distracted when her scent caught his attention, his eyes glancing towards the doors before widening and turning to look at Salamander. He was obviously distracted by food at the moment, but that didn't make much of a difference.

Natsu was Lucy's best friend. He'd pick up on her scent in an instant, and there was absolutely no way Gajeel was going to deal with that problem right now.

Grabbing Levy's hand, he interrupted whatever she was going to say. "Let's go on a walk," he interrupted, helping her up from the table. Levy blinked, obviously confused as he guided her towards the side doors that led to the pool and a second exit. She titled her head, glancing around as he practically dragged her towards the exit.

"Um, okay," she replied, jogging to keep up with his long strides. "But isn't it kind of windy?"

"Wind's great," Gajeel argued, chastising himself in his head. Who the hell said something like that?

They were outside the guild before Lucy's scent began to take over his senses, and Gajeel felt his interest peak. He'd noticed her long before last night; it was hard not to with a body like that. Usually shrimp had his attention though.

But last night, something changed. Walking past her window and _smelling_ her did something to his senses that he'd never experienced, even with Levy. He'd never felt the primal urge he did to go upstairs and take Lucy every way he could.

And she submitted. For all that talk she gave into him like putty, and he'd never forget her face when she came undone. It outdid all of his previous experiences, and he knew he'd have to go back for more.

Like it or not, he had a newfound addiction to bunny girl.

"So why are we out here?" Levy asked, stopping in her tracks. Gajeel blinked, having momentarily forgotten the shrimp. "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

Staring at the bluenette, he recalled what he found so attractive about her to begin with. She was petite, startlingly so, and he found all of her quirks endearing and often times arousing.

Still, he'd never felt a connection like that. Just because he wanted to go back for seconds didn't mean all of his feelings for Levy died yesterday.

So what if she slept with someone else? Levy wasn't always as experienced as he expected. Maybe this mess would do them some good.

Not that he would _ever_ tell her that.

Reaching down, he tugged gently on her hair before brushing it behind her ear. "Don't get so worked up, shrimp. We don't have to spend all of our time together. Keeps things interesting."

Levy blinked, his words bouncing around in her head. He grinned, deciding it would be better to keep things as they were for now. Shrimp, no matter how adorable and snarky she could be, seemed just as uncertain as he was about where they stood there days.

They weren't really official, and putting titles on their relationship made the whole situation into one huge mess. It was easier to mess around behind closed doors and flirt together in the hall. Even spending time together for dinner or lunch was good enough for Gajeel.

Staring at the uncertainty in her eyes, he knew it would be good enough for her too. "It's definitely interesting."

"We'll figure ourselves out," he agreed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Don't stress yourself out. Why ruin a good thing?"

Levy glanced up at him, and he could see the same mischievous understanding passing through their gaze. She wasn't ready to end things, but he could feel her heart boarding on where it stood in this relationship. "Listen to you, sounding all smart and shit."

He grinned, her insult sliding right off. "I learned from the best."

* * *

Hours after finishing lunch with Levy, Lucy sulked into the guild hall with her head down. Almost immediately Cana found her, bounding up with a drink in her hand before she could slide unseen into the nearest booth.

"Did you get some last night?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows as she sat across from the sulking blonde. "I didn't see you at closing time."

Lucy feigned a smile, hoping to look convincing. She already felt awful about lying to Levy through the whole of lunch as she rambled about Mr. I'm-gonna-talk-a-lot-in-bed and she didn't know if she could face Cana too.

At least she didn't cheat with Cana's boyfriend. That was a betrayal reserved only for poor Levy.

"I struck out," she lied, rolling her eyes. "Did you even see those buffoons dancing last night? I think Happy could out dance them."

Cana laughed, shaking her head as she looked around the guild. "I don't remember much of the dancing. I _do_ remember sweeping the floor with all those men!" She dug around in her purse, producing a wad of bills. "Look who's thirty thousand jewel richer!"

Lucy's eyes bulged, staring at the brunette like she'd grown a second head. "How did you manage to make that much off some bets?!"

"Newbies," Cana replied with a knowing grin. "They didn't wanna listen to all the regulars."

"Typical."

Cana arched an eyebrow, one side of her lips tugging into a knowing grin. "You sure you spent the night alone."

Freezing, Lucy wondered if she'd given something away. "Of course! Why would you even ask that?"

"You just seem so relaxed today," Cana replied, shrugging. "Usually if you strike out as bad as you're saying you're miffed the next day. Come on, you can tell me."

She nearly slapped herself in the face, wondering how she let herself be so easily read. "Right. I just had a really good night with myself, if you know what I mean."

Laughing, Cana slapped her hands on the table. "Excellent! I knew you'd get a handle on it. Did you use-"

Lucy blushed, immediately cutting her off. " _Cana-_ "

"I just wanna know!" she continued, jumping up in her seat. A couple of their guild mates glanced over, but no one seemed particularly interested in their antics. "I told you-"

"I know, I know," she grumbled, burying her head in her hands. She certainly didn't need a recap of all the things Cana told her, recalling with way too much detail the different things her longtime friend had both experienced and suggested.

Besides, her toys did no justice to the experience Gajeel gave her. There was an ache between her legs that she didn't imagine would fade any time soon, and she'd had vivid fantasies of Gajeel the entire way here.

Seriously, she needed to focus on something else. Fantasizing about all the different things the iron dragon slayer could do to her couldn't be healthy. But she could just feel his fingers working her clit again while –

Lucy gasped, surprised at herself. Couldn't she stop thinking about that jerk for a minute? He was barely any help this morning getting out of her apartment, and he intruded last night! Why was she wasting all this energy on him?

"Uh, Lucy?" Cana asked, snapping her fingers to draw the blonde's attention. "Did you hear me?"

"Hmm?"

She smirked. "That's what I thought. Fine, fine, keep your secrets."

"I'm not-"

"You don't have to lie," Cana continued dramatically, throwing an arm across her face, "just know that I'm dying to know the truth. You will have to spill sometime!"

Laying her head down again as Cana sauntered off, she wondered why she even bothered coming her. Fairy Tail was her go to whenever she had a problem, but right now it was a pen full of individuals who would judge her for her actions.

There was absolutely no way she could see Gajeel again. That was a onetime thing, and a huge mistake at that. She couldn't have the decency to at least wait until the duo decided to call it quits?

Lost in her train of thought, Lucy failed to notice the approaching dragon slayer until he was right in front of her. Lifting her head, Lucy cringed at the expression on his face.

"Luce," Natsu began, placing his hands down on the table beside her, "why do you smell like Gajeel?"

Her heart stopped, staring into the concerned eyes of her teammate. He didn't appear angry, not yet anyway, which meant she could at least reason with him before he flew off the handle.

The last thing she needed right now was an argumentative Natsu in the middle of the hall. People would definitely find out what happened then.

"I smell like Gajeel?" she asked, hopping up out of the booth. "Are you crazy!? You sure that nose of yours is working?"

Natsu scowled but he didn't let up, leaning in a little closer. "I know what my teammate smells like, and I know what Gajeel smells like. The scents shouldn't mix."

She glanced around, thankful they seemed to be keeping quiet enough to not draw attention. Wendy was on the opposite side of the guild hall with Carla and Happy, and she didn't even see Laxus. Natsu was the only one she had to worry about right now, and if they at least left the guild she had a better chance at avoiding a scene.

"I'm pretty sure your nose is broken," she said again, stretching before heading towards the doors. She'd wanted the comfort of her friends, but blinded by that desire she'd foolishly not accounted for things like dragon senses.

"It's not broken!" he gawked, stomping after her. "I know what I smell Luce, and I smell-"

She grabbed his hand before successfully dragging him out of the guild hall, watching the confusion and beginning buds of anger in his eyes as he let her drag him off. If he didn't want to go she knew he'd just dig his heels in, but so far he was letting her take control.

Natsu knew when to let things happen. If he wanted answers he would need to let her put space between them and the guild hall.

When she finally stopped it was near the docks, her own apartment not far from this location. No way would she chance taking him back to her place like this. It was a miracle he hadn't come unhinged before. Spinning around she held up her hands, putting a firmness in her voice that he couldn't fight. "You have to hear me out."

"Why do you smell like Gajeel?" he said again, his voice tighter than before. She realized he'd grown concerned, and that had to be by he let her drag him away. "Did something happen? Did he hurt you?"

She felt the vein in one of her temples beginning to bulge. Why did he always assume someone was hurting her? "No! No, nothing like that Natsu. You've got to let me explain."

"Then explain," he snapped, crossing his arms. "Tell me, tell me why you smell like him."

 **A/n: I know this chapter is missing the raunchiness of the past two, but a little plot is always important to the story. We'll see more on everyone's conflicted feelings and Gajeel and Lucy will reconnect soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy stared at her longtime friend, hands on her hips, blinking rapidly to try and remove the steamy images that flashed through her mind of the night before. Natsu's question sent her mind spiraling in the wrong direction, and the last thing she needed to do right now was blush at the vivid memories She straightened her shoulders, staring defiantly at Natsu as she came up with a plausible lie.

It wasn't like she could tell him the truth.

"Stop assuming something bad happened to me!" she huffed, watching confusion blossom in his eyes. Natsu would believe what she told him, simply because he thought she wouldn't lie. "I had Levy's jacket from last night. She left it at the club when we went out dancing. I wore it home and fell asleep. Gajeel's scent must have been stuck to it."

Natsu arched an eyebrow, looking unconvinced. "That's your excuse? You'd smell like Levy then and not Gajeel if it's hers."

Lucy waggled a finger at him, smirking. She prayed the lie was convincing enough to throw him off track. "Wrong! It's Gajeel's jacket that Levy's borrowing. Of course it smells more like him."

He still didn't look convinced, and Lucy reminded herself to keep her heartbeat steady lest he realize she was deceiving him. "Then why don't you smell like Levy too?"

She shrugged it off, trying to seem nonchalant. "Dunno. Maybe she hadn't had it very long, and she took it off right away when we got to the club."

Natsu remained where he was, the gears turning in his head. She could tell that her lie was fickle at best, but without letting on that the iron dragon slayer plowed her for half the night, she wasn't sure what else to say.

And she _did not_ want him to go off and fight Gajeel. That would only lead to questions, questions that she didn't think either one of them really wanted to answer. The last thing she wanted to have happen was see Levy get hurt because she gave into what Gajeel had in his pants.

She quickly shoved that memory back, having already succumbed to several embarrassing flashbacks since lunch. She didn't need any heat pooling between her legs while debating with Natsu.

Talk about sending the wrong message.

Natsu tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. "You sure you'd tell me if something happened?"

Lucy grinned, putting on the most convincing smile she could. "Come on Natsu, of course I'd tell you if Gajeel hurt me! But really, we've kind of moved on from all that since Phantom Lord. I don't think he would want to risk pissing off the entire guild all over again."

Of course, they were already treading dangerous waters on that one.

Her words seemed to lighten the mood, the darkness in his eyes fading. He stepped forward, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "I'd hope so. I'd have to kill him myself if he touched you."

She didn't even meet his eyes that time. How angry would he be if he found out they were sleeping together? Her lie wasn't very convincing, but Lucy firmly believed Natsu would rather buy that than the truth.

Not that she had any intention of sharing.

"Good to know!" she grinned, fighting down the warring panic inside. Add that to everything else she'd royally screwed up since last night and she may as well jump in the river.

She'd have to stay far, far away from Gajeel. Even if it caused an ache in her core, she couldn't risk things getting out of hand again.

"I better be getting home," she continued, slipping out from beneath Natsu's arm. He meant well, but his grip felt suffocating instead of comforting. She found herself thinking of a different pair of arms belonging to a different slayer, who could do very different things.

"You don't wanna hang out?" he asked, calling out after her already retreating form.

Lucy threw up an arm, waving over her head as she took off the opposite direction in a sprint, "maybe tomorrow!"

She didn't stop running until she rounded a corner, and when she didn't hear Natsu following she stopped to catch her breath. She'd known it was a mistake to go to the guild this afternoon, but she imagined her life would be much easier if she'd taken the time to shower!

Lucy huffed, tugging at the neckline of the flowy tank-top she'd thrown on, taking a whiff of the material. As expected, it smelled like her detergent and flowers, so why did Gajeel's stink have to linger so well on her skin?

She sighed, running a hand over her face. That was a barely avoided crisis, one she couldn't afford to chance again.

"Salamander problems?"

She jumped, spinning around to face Gajeel, who was leaning against one of the nearby benches. She fisted her hands together, stamping her foot when she realized he was standing right there.

"This is all your fault!" she hissed, stomping towards him. "Yours! All yours!"

Gajeel laughed, crushing whatever he'd been holding in his hand. There was a twinkle in his eye like he already knew what she was talking about. "Come on bunny girl, this isn't all my fault."

"Yes it is!" she snapped, jabbing a finger at him as she approached. Something about his presence set her senses on edge, and she could already feel a familiar ache forming in her abdomen. She took a step back, continuing to fume, "this is all your fault for coming into my room!"

"Don't act like you didn't like it," he countered, laughing. "You enjoyed every minute of it."

Lucy blushed, aware of exactly how she felt. Placing her hands on her hips, she opened her mouth to argue but Gajeel beat her to it.

"Better not brag though," he continued, winking at her. "Wouldn't want to have to get into another fight with flame brain all because I fucked his best friend."

She gasped, looking around to see if anyone heard. "Don't say it out loud!"

Gajeel just laughed, sitting down on the bench as she fumed. "What, fucked?"

Her cheeks heated up, glancing around once more. "Stop it! Do you want someone to hear you? Natsu's probably still within hearing range."

He raised an eyebrow at her words, and without warning reached forward to wrap an arm around her waist, drawing her towards him. Lucy's eyebrows shot up but she didn't stop him, even when the man leaned in to sniff her. "You don't smell like Salamander."

She frowned. "But he thought I smelled like you."

Gajeel laughed, peering up at her. "You do."

Lucy's eyes widened as she smacked his arm away. "What are you even doing here? Do you realize I barely kept Natsu from coming to fight you? He's suspicious."

"Sounds like him," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Salamander's always suspicious. He just doesn't like that his girl suddenly smells like me."

She blushed. "I-I'm not your girl. Levy is, and that's why we can never do that again."

"Hmm," Gajeel mused, studying her. His eyes raked over her body, stopping at her waistline. "Your body says something else."

"That's not the point!" she hissed, her blush intensifying when she realized he could smell her arousal. Just being near the man reminded her of last night, and had her mind spinning into a frenzy. Subconsciously she rubbed her legs together, glancing around. "Stop it. We can't do this again."

Gajeel leaned forward, never breaking eye contact. "Tell me to stop, bunny girl. Or you can come with me and I'll make you feel good all over again."

She bit her lip, her body warming at his words. Despite all the reasonable reasons her mind could come up with about why she should turn and run she couldn't listen to them, her needs outweighing logic. She nodded once, excitement blossoming in her chest when Gajeel grinned and stood, grasping her hand to lead her away.

She thought he'd drag her to her apartment, it was only a few blocks away. Instead he headed for the nearest set of buildings, leading her down the alleyway until they were out of sight.

Lucy pulled her hand away, glaring up at him. "What exactly are you doing?"

He laughed, rubbing a finger beneath her chin. "Don't look upset. You like the things I can do to you. And I wouldn't risk going back to your apartment right now, not with Salamander slinking around. You should probably burn those sheets."

Her eyes widened as she realized he was right, and Natsu would undoubtedly come and check on her tonight. She'd have to fix the sheets, and probably burn a billion candles to drown out the scent of sex around the apartment. Bringing Gajeel back again this afternoon would be a monumental mistake –

She gasped when his fingers ran over her left breast, immediately bringing the nipple beneath to a peak. His other hand traced along her thigh, her skirt suddenly a ridiculous idea.

The thought disappeared a second later when his hands slipped beneath the fabric, fingers flipping across her clit. She gasped, eyes widening as she looked around to see if anyone heard.

She couldn't believe it. How could she let this happen in an alleyway of all places? Talk about humiliating.

"Don't think about it," he growled, placing an arm on the wall beside her head. "I can't fuck you here bunny girl, you'd scream too loud." He laughed rubbing his finger along the ball of nerves. "But I can make you want to come back to me for more."

Before Lucy had a chance to ask what he meant he'd slipped a finger in underneath her underwear, teasing her already wet opening before slipping the digit inside.

She gasped, eyes flying up to meet his. Her fingers clamped involuntarily around his shoulders, feeling the tension building up inside her.

"G-Gajeel…"

He smirked, the finger inside her changing texture. Suddenly it was cold against her and she gasped, loudly, before it took on yet another feeling, a bumpy texture rubbing around her insides.

She couldn't help herself. She screamed right there, coming against his finger. He placed a hand over her mouth when she started panting, his eyes growing dark.

"Not so loud," he warned, a second finger coming to rub over her clit again. It was cool as well, and she could tell he was using his magic to turn his fingers to iron and make her come undone. "Don't want Salamander coming back."

Lucy groaned when he pulled on her blouse, letting her breath freely again when he got distracted. She was so focused on the hand working her core she didn't notice he was lifting her top up until it was gone, the humid air blowing past her. He almost tore her bra off, his fingers coming to clamp down tightly on her nipple.

She screamed, quieting the noise when she remembered what he'd said. She was panting, glancing down at his fingers clamped over her nipple, realizing he'd changed them as well into a literal _clamp_ , extracting noises from her that she'd never even heard.

And just like that, she found herself unraveling again.

Gajeel growled when she did so, kissing her to quiet the loud cry of ecstasy when she came. She sank back into the wall like putty, her body spasming against his hands as she found release. Her worked her clit again as she jerked, keeping her on edge.

He grinned when he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "You're way too much fun, bunny girl."

Gasping, she dug her nails into his shoulders as he kept her on edge. She was dripping, and could feel the slick sliding down her inner thighs as he worked her again. How he thought she'd get home like that she didn't understand but couldn't complain, throwing her head back to moan as he held her there the edge of pleasure.

His fingers let up, releasing her one peaked nipple to transfer to the other, playing the same game as before. He pulled his finger out of her dripping body to replace it with a second, working her at a slower pace.

Lucy moaned, letting his name tumble off her tongue over and again. He'd convinced her to come back here again, and now she couldn't recall why she'd want anything else. He leaned back from her, grinning.

"You'll let me come back and play, right?"

"Uh, yes," she moaned, arching her back into him. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing into her, and she was surprised he hadn't already given up on self-control. "Yes, yes, yes."

He grinned, removing the hand from her chest to trace her lips before he kissed her, matching the hunger of her lips. "You'll pay me back for treating you so well?"

Lucy moaned again, unable to argue. No matter how wrong it really was, she couldn't fight how amazing it felt to have Gajeel toying with her body like this. Her head lazily fell to one side, staring at the brick wall behind them.

She'd never done anything close to this risky before. It was positively thrilling.

When she came again he let her go, removing his hands to lick his fingers. He left one, tracing it around her lips until she took the bait, letting him slide it inside her mouth as far as he could before she gagged.

He grinned. "Yeah, this'll be a lot of fun."

She didn't argue, panting when he straightened her blouse and skirt. By the time he was done she'd regained some semblance of composure, fanning herself with one hand.

"Eager?" she asked jokingly, smirking at him. "Couldn't wait until we got back to your place this time?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Panther Lily is there. I didn't think you'd want someone to see."

Lucy nodded, the idea sobering. He was right, they couldn't risk that. She was lucky none of her spirits got curious yet and came out unexpectedly.

"Come on," he said, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Better get you back to your apartment safe. Can't send you off smelling like that."

She blushed, realizing that her thighs were still slick. Risky or not, having Gajeel offer to walk her back and make sure she was okay was sweet, even if he just fingered the fuck out of her in a god damn alleyway.

What was she doing?

Despite herself, Lucy grinned when they walked out of the alley, finding the attention some of the men around them shot her amusing. She'd never quite gotten attention like that before, never been showed off by someone in the aftermath. It was kind of nice, even if it was insanely risky.

But what did it matter? If Gajeel didn't sense anyone, who could really be watching?

 **A/n: I'm not sure why I can't push out more than a chapter a month on this story, I'm just never satisfied with the initial drafts I come up with. If I'm going to publish an update I want it to be decent at least. Hopefully my writer's block on this story will start to fade and I can get chapters out a little more often. Hope you enjoyed this one, and I think it plays well on the dynamic Lucy and Gajeel have going on. For all of you who thought Natsu and Gajeel will fight, it will come, but what's the fun in that if it happens in the first few chapters? Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Lucy finished cleaning her apartment from last night's antics, she thought her legs might collapse. She didn't have an ideal way to burn the sheets, and she ended up forcing Gajeel to take them when he dropped her off. She had absolutely no idea what he planned to do with them, but so long as they were out of her apartment she couldn't care less.

Pushing the windows all the way open, she fanned herself to alleviate some of the noxious fumes coming from her apartment. She'd gone and lit every candle she owned, with the help of Plue of course, and now she was both overheating and choking on the overpowering aroma she'd created.

Maybe Natsu would smell her apartment on the way here tonight and just stay away. One less problem for her to deal with.

Lucy reached up, surprised when the thought brought a smile instead of a frown. Usually she loved the time that she got with Natsu, and with Lisanna back she got less and less of it.

She was almost always thrilled to get alone time with him, even if she had to give up the sanctity of her room to do so. She'd never felt happy about the idea of _not_ seeing Natsu before.

"You might catch the place on fire with this many candles, princess."

Jumping, Lucy nearly threw the final candle that she was still holding, turning angrily to glare at Virgo as the maiden glanced around her cluttered room.

"Isn't this a fire hazard?"

"Virgo!" she screeched, setting the candle down harshly on the bedside table. "You can't surprise someone in a room like this."

"Big brother things you're trying to burn the apartment down."

Lucy frowned. If they could tell that she had fifteen candles going…

The maiden smirked, holding out her bound wrists. "I told you, you like punishment time."

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, immediately trying to smack the woman's hands away. "Virgo!"

"Though you seem to prefer an iron shaft over chains."

Lucy felt the color drain from her face, staring at the bemused expression on Virgo's face before she quite literally _fell over_ in disbelief at what the pink haired woman just said.

"Virgo!"

"You are usually much more articulate than this princess," Virgo continued, turning to glance around the room. "I suppose if you are trying to drown out the smell of sex you are doing a good job. Natsu's nose will probably bleed if he comes in here."

Shaking her head, Lucy tried to gain control of the situation. This could _not_ be happening! She showered to get rid of the smell! "How do you know-"

"We sort of figured it out," Virgo replied, winking. "I should warn you though, big brother is going to want to talk to you soon about sleeping with that iron dragon slayer. We had to fight him to get me out here before he could show up."

Lucy stared wide-eyed, managing to get herself up on the bed. A wave of disbelief settled over her as Virgo's words set in. "So… _everyone_ knows?"

"More or less, yes."

"How!?"

Virgo laughed, clasping her hands together in front of her. "You shouldn't be so surprised, princess. We always know more than we should."

Lucy didn't have an argument for that, dropping her head into her hands instead. She was embarrassed enough that she let herself get intimate with Gajeel not once, but twice! And now her spirits knew?

She groaned. "What a disaster."

Virgo clicked her tongue, sitting down beside her. "I'm sorry princess. This is something you have gotten yourself into. For one reason or another you like what's going on."

"Oh I can't talk about this," she gasped, standing again. "Not with you, not with anyone! God, I can't believe you all know!"

"Some of us more than others," Virgo replied, shrugging. "I talked to Aquarius about it-"

"Ugh," Lucy groaned. "You are all talking about this?!"

Virgo tilted her head. "How else were we supposed to help? That's how it was determined that big brother shouldn't come out and fight Gajeel, and Aquarius didn't want to talk with you because she'd have to use your tub."

"Right," she replied weakly, wondering if this could actually get any worse. "Uh how… how did you guys know it was Gajeel I've been…"

"Fucking?" she asked, smirking wider when Lucy turned red. "That's what I would call it. We can pick up on your mood, princess. It's how we know you are in trouble. That's what we thought was happening for a moment until we realized you were enjoying yourself."

Deciding she couldn't take anymore Lucy turned, grabbing Plue to sit on the nearest chair. She kept her head down, wondering if she could ever fully face her spirits again.

Why did she feel ashamed? She was a grown adult and could make her own choices about whatever she wanted to do with her body, even if that included sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend. She shouldn't feel ashamed of what made her feel good.

But she did. No matter how good Gajeel made her feel, Lucy couldn't forget that those moments of pleasure were stolen from a man who was supposed to be with someone else. No matter how things went that this point, she would always be the _other woman_ who one way or another interfered with their relationship.

Levy was smart. She had no doubts that they would be caught at one point, she just didn't know how bad to expect the fallout to be.

She didn't want to lose her friendship with Levy, but someday this would come out into the open and she didn't know if they could withstand what she had done.

"You seem to like the punishment," Virgo continued, a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke. "I believe that Gajeel is with one of your friends, right?"

"Yes," she muttered, the reality of it all hurting more than she liked to admit.

"I'm kind of surprised it isn't Natsu." She smirked when Lucy's head shot up, holding out her hands. "It just seemed liked you two would eventually end up together. My mistake princess."

"I'm not ending up with Gajeel either!" she deflected, eyes widening. "This is carnal only. I don't have feelings for him."

She wasn't so sure though. With the whirlwind affair last night she really didn't know how she felt, and it hadn't even been a full twenty-four hours since he ravaged her in her room.

Lucy really didn't know how to feel about it all. She was caught in a frenzy and when the excitement and lust died down she wasn't sure there would be anything left but shame.

Virgo didn't respond, and she knew the maiden was just as unconvinced by her words as she was. "Don't overthink princess. You are always very practical and organized. Maybe you need to spend time with someone who will rattle your world."

She glanced sideways, eyeing the pinkette. "I think he already has."

She nodded, glancing around the room once more. "Your room should be fully bathed in this smell soon enough. Even if Natsu does show up tonight like usual, I'm sure he won't be able to smell a thing with all the scents in here."

"Right," she muttered, her mind drifting away. She had considered Levy, at least a little bit, but now that she truly had some alone time she could think everything through…

Virgo seemed to take the hint, bowing with a hidden smirk before she disappeared. "I'll check back soon princess. You need to get your thoughts in order."

Lucy watched the maiden disappear from sight, glancing down at Plue once she was gone. "You better head back too. I need to find something to eat, and probably start putting the candles out."

Plue hopped down from her lap, giving his trademark shaky salute before disappearing, leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

Alone at last.

* * *

Natsu didn't come. She was almost disappointed.

Lucy glanced at the clock, giving in as the big hand finally moved past the one o'clock a.m. hour, far too late for the pinkette to bother. She'd really thought he would come to bother her, seeing as he was so peeved this afternoon. But she'd kept the window open just in case, and yet neither Happy nor Natsu showed.

Running her hands along the sheets, she hated how upset she was. Natsu checking in on her was the last thing she wanted! He was an overprotective hothead who never thought things through, and this way she didn't even need to worry about him possibly picking up the scent of anything in her room.

Still, he was so concerned earlier, for him to not show…

She groaned, rolling over to softly scream into her pillow. He was absolutely infuriating! She would chalk his dismissal tonight up to the fact that he was out on a mission yesterday and probably passed out at home, but she knew that wasn't the case.

 _L_ i _sanna_. He wanted to spend ample time with Lisanna the past few days. _Weeks_. She hadn't given it too much thought, but wandering around her apartment earlier airing it out gave her time to think.

Usually, he was always hanging off her during the day. But ever since the youngest Strauss came back he didn't pay her much mind. It was part of the reason she ever started going out to clubs in the first place. Without her best friend hanging around, and with all this god damn sexual frustration building…

Without Lisanna's return, she probably wouldn't have had a reason to not hang out with Natsu and take less jobs, and she never would've gone to the club with Cana and Levy.

Even without meaning to, the affects that followed Natsu's return to Lisanna's side dominoed up to the point that Lucy was alone and available for Gajeel to ravish.

Lifting her head, she rested her chin on the pillow and thought that over. Maybe having Lisanna back wasn't the worst thing. Regrets or not, _not_ getting the opportunity to sleep with Gajeel was a travesty that she couldn't fathom. The amazing things he could do to –

Lucy gasped, clamping her legs together. She should be trying to sleep but without preamble that familiar warmth appeared when she thought of Gajeel.

Tempted, she rolled onto her back once more and deftly reached down past the waistband of her pajama shorts. She might not have Natsu around to irritate her, and she definitely didn't have Gajeel to sate her newfound desires, but she did have her own devices when it came to getting off.

Speaking of…

Her eyes slid to the bedside drawer and a wicked grin slipped over her lips. Good thing Natsu was too naïve to open that drawer and find out what's inside. Her grin widened as her fingers locked around the device, drawing it from the drawer as she lay back once again.

As she flicked the vibrator on, her mind slid back to the previous night, when Gajeel made her realize how unsatisfying her toys could really be…

* * *

When Lucy woke, she was only mildly embarrassed to realize she hadn't cleaned up her mess from the previous night. She wanted to before passing out, but after all the drama yesterday she simply didn't have the desire.

Sitting up, she immediately noticed the dull ache from her waist down, and the fact that her breasts and nipples were a little more tender than normal. Groaning she grabbed her head, realization setting in that this was the price she paid for letting Gajeel have a go at her not once but twice in a twenty-four hour period.

And then she went and masturbated while thinking of him…

Lucy got up, tossing the toy back into her bedside drawer with the intent of cleaning it up after the shower. She wasn't stupid enough to leave it out in the open, even if it would end up smelling up her drawer –

She paused on the way to the bathroom at the sound of knocking, quirking an eyebrow as she eyed the nearby clock. It was just after eight, relatively early for her and far too early for her normal group to intrude.

Glancing around, she quickly grabbed a bottle of air freshener and gave the room a couple sprits, aware that if Natsu was with the visitor they'd already be in the room.

When she finally opened the door, she was more than a bit surprised to find it was Levy, the bluenette's cheeks slicked in tears as she brushed past Lucy into the room, dropping into her vanity chair.

Lucy blinked, her mind working a few seconds slower as she realized what was going on. Oh no –

"Oh, Lu!" she cried, covering her eyes with her fists. Letting the door close, Lucy cautiously approached her, unsure what sort of events brought Levy to her door. "I knew I shouldn't trust him! I should've trusted my gut!"

A knot coiled in her stomach as she grabbed the footstool, dragging it over beside her friend. It didn't sound like the bookworm intended to blow up on her, at least not yet. "You mean Gajeel!"

Levy dropped her hands, angry tears dripping down her cheeks. "Of course I mean him! I think that ass is cheating on me!"

Her heart clenched, feeling as though the floor was falling out from under her. "W-what?"

"I know we don't actually have a real relationship!" she cried, throwing up her hands. "Hell, I guess it isn't even cheating. I _did_ go to that club to get laid. But we don't keep secrets from each other! A-and when he came over to my house yesterday afternoon he smelled like sex! Can you believe it?"

Lucy's eyes widened, thinking of her steamy encounter with Levy's crush. He didn't even mention having to go see Levy afterwards!

But of course he wouldn't. She never would've let it happen if he told the truth. Couldn't he at least have the decency to clean up?

And lordie… whatever did he do with those sheets?

"You can't be serious!" Lucy cried, her own aggravation showing through. "Rules or not, he should at least have the decency to act like he cares about your relationship!"

"If you can call it that," Levy agreed, wiping angrily at her eyes once more. "We agreed to not hold each other down until we figure things out but he's being so damn blatant and obvious! I slept with one guy, one stupid guy, since we started this… this… whatever it is! He must've slept with dozens! Why would I want to even date him? He's so hateful."

Lucy felt an argument on the tip of her tongue but swallowed it, letting Levy continue to vent. Yes, Gajeel was in the wrong for acting like his budding relationship with Levy was as careless as his one-off flings.

Except she wasn't just a one-off, and careless probably wasn't the right word either…

Still, couldn't he have some tact?

"You know what you need?" she interrupted, wiggling her eyebrows. She desperately wanted to get out of the scene of the crime, feeling as though Levy's eyes would land on her bed and know everything. "A girls day! When was the last time we went out and spoiled ourselves?"

Her eyes lit up, some of the sorrow disappearing. "I could use a new book…"

"And if we go get our nails down at that chichi place Cana is sure to come with," Lucy said sarcastically, holding out a hand. "You know how she loves getting them done."

Levy jumped up. "Yes! Get dressed Lu! We need to have this girl's day, starting right now."

 **A/n: And here's chapter five. A little less raunchy than the past few, but we'll get back to that. If every chapter is completely smut filled there's no room for plot. I will try to get updates out more frequently, but my husband and I are purchasing a business soon and will be moving, so come summertime life will get very hectic. That, and I have two weddings in September one day apart in two different states! Hopefully we will have most of this story done by that time. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy tapped her new, manicured nails lightly across the short stack of books she'd purchased during their outing. Her drink sat half gone in front of her, her eyes trailed on Cana as she downed her seventh drink since they ordered lunch. Across from them Levy was engrossed in her own new stack of books, and had already slurped up an entire drink of her own.

Vainly, she looked down at her long nails again and made a face. They were a deep blue and black today, with dark, shiny grey details. Without realizing it at the time, she'd had her nails done up reminiscent of Gajeel.

It made her want to rip them off one at a time for how moronic she was being. What the fuck was wrong with her?

Still, she'd already had several thoughts about how nice her hands would look when – _if_ – something happened with Gajeel again. And every time the thought drifted through her mind she wanted to bang her head into the table. She was supposed to be here supporting Levy!

She eyed her half full drink. She might need to keep up with Cana if she didn't get her mind out of the gutter soon.

"- boyfriend," Cana continued, the tail end of whatever she was going on about catching Lucy's attention once more. "Stop being hung up on him already. You two clearly aren't holding out for each other-"

" _Cana_ ," Levy gasped, her cheeks coloring as she slammed the book shut.

"Well you aren't!" she cried, throwing up her hands. Her eyes slanted towards Lucy, indicating towards the blonde. "Back me up here! We just took her to the bar to get laid. If Gajeel's chasing tail while they figure their shit out she can too."

"That's really not the point," Levy grumbled, sinking in her seat. "If we care for each other neither one of us should be chasing anything."

Lucy bit her lip, trying to decide what the hell their problem was. If Levy and Gajeel stop being so damn stubborn they'd be together already, and she could get all the inappropriate thoughts of Gajeel thoroughly out of her head.

But right now he wasn't tied down, not really, and it made the idea of sex with him that much more alluring.

Something had to be seriously wrong with her.

"The sex is bad then," Cana supplied, picking at the appetizer plate they'd ordered. For once they weren't drinking at Fairy Tail, despite it being the middle of the day, and they had no worries about who around them might be listening.

Levy blushed red, and it was on the tip of Lucy's tongue to correct Cana on how thoroughly wrong she was. "That's not it!"

Cana smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. Despite herself, Lucy found her interest peaked. She wondered, no matter how much she willed herself not to, if Levy got the same rough, ravishing treatment from Gajeel as she did. The things he could do were downright sinful.

Levy took a breath, pushing her empty glass away before shifting forward. "It's actually kind of amazing."

"Do tell," Cana cooed, waving the waiter over for another round of drinks. "And please, I love the details."

Rolling her eyes, Levy hesitated before she spoke. Lucy leaned over in her seat, her curiosity trying to eat her up. For all she knew Gajeel's treatment could be too much for her shy, snarky friend.

Drumming her fingers on the table, Levy finally spoke. "He loves to turn his fingers to iron during sex."

Cana grinned widely, and Lucy began a mental checklist in her head. There was something similar about his treatment to each of them.

Levy cleared her throat, a brilliant blush staining her cheeks as she continued. "He does it to stimulate you… he'd use it to get me off."

Lucy bit her lip, adding another check to her list. Although, the first time she did have a dildo shoved inside herself by the time he showed up, so maybe that one only half counted.

"I like where this is going," Cana replied, lazily waiving a hand. "Can't understand why your relationship is on the rocks though."

"Because it's all carnal!" she snapped, slapping her hands against the table. "I thought after everything maybe he wanted to try something more. But he wanted to be more risky and more dangerous, trying to have sex outside-"

"Ooh, sex in public!" Cana cried out, drawing stares from several of the tables around them. "I like it!"

 _Check_.

Levy huffed. "Well, I didn't. I wanted to go out and actually do things but Gajeel had other ideas. He never really wanted to talk, just fuck. And over the last few weeks he hasn't really wanted to do that either. I stopped fulfilling his fantasies the moment he tried to get me off against the wall. I just couldn't do it, and I probably hurt his pride."

Lucy resisted the urge to arch an eyebrow, schooling her face to remain impassive. Gajeel had done plenty of things to her against a wall just recently, and it did so much more than just _get her off_.

It made her want to go back for seconds and thirds.

Maybe that's why she connected with him so well during sex. He had fun fantasies to try out, and Lucy found that they got her off more than basic sex.

In fact, Gajeel's lewd actions had her wanting him more and more. He snuck up to her room when she wasn't expecting him, and took full advantage. She should probably be more upset about it, but quite honestly Gajeel's actions could fuel her wet dreams for weeks.

Her knees suddenly slammed together, silently cursing herself for letting her mind travel so far south. Every time she thought about Gajeel intimately, she became aroused. Seriously, she needed to find some self-control.

Focusing on the conversation again, she tried to ignore her sudden wetness. Thinking about Gajeel right now wouldn't do her any good.

* * *

By the time Lucy escaped her girl's day out, she had only one clear thought in mind: find Gajeel.

It was quite possibly the worst thought she could have right now, but after listening to Levy drone on for another twenty minutes about what Gajeel would try and do she had some new experiments she wanted to try.

That's what she decided to chalk all of this up to – experiments. The sex was mind blowing, but technically she was still standing in dangerous territory. Despite Levy's conflicted emotions, she still hadn't determined to whether or not to end things with Gajeel.

And who the hell knew what he was thinking most of the time?

Her short heels clicked on the stone road as she walked, her brisk speed bringing her to Gajeel's residence faster than she'd planned. She'd only been to his home a handful of times, and usually with Levy to drop something off. Lucy made sure when she left the bar to take the long way so no one would be suspicious.

Coming in broad daylight might be a mistake, but at the moment she didn't particularly care. She didn't know what Gajeel might be doing, recalling that he hadn't given her much consideration either when he first visited, and as she reached the door she simply threw it open instead of knocking.

She felt a vein in her head begin to bulge as she took in his bored expression studying her from the couch, Panther Lily seemingly nowhere to be found. He appeared to have been in the middle of reading over a job, but cast the wayward paper aside as his eyes drank her in.

Gajeel smirked, and she could only assume he caught her scent on the way over here, what with the way his eyes were staring at her immediately upon entry. "Bunny girl."

Lucy screwed up her courage, ignoring the sudden warmth that shot through her abdomen as he drank her in. Clearly he was glad to see her. She dropped her bag and books by the door, kicking it shut with her heel. Sauntering over, she stopped a step or two in front of him, her hands resting on her hips.

"I'm going to blow you," she said simply, lifting her chin when his eyebrows shot up. "And you damn well better enjoy it."

Sinking to her knees in front of him, she enjoyed the flash of surprise that shot across his expression as she reached forward and undid his trousers. Her deft fingers made quick work of the buttons and zipper, and in only a moment her fingers were wrapped around the length of his cock, dragging him out of the tented pants for her eyes to devour.

She spared Gajeel a glance, unable to miss the overwhelming look of lust clouding his face. She let her fingers stroke up and down the length of his cock, letting her eyes enjoy taking him in. He was long, just like she'd felt before, and the head was quite red from blood.

Lucy bat her eyes, smirking up at the dragon slayer. His fingers were fisted into his couch, quite literally tearing the fabric of the sofa.

She held his gaze briefly before opening her mouth, letting her tongue circle around his head three times before she sank down, sucking the tip for several seconds pulling off the head with a loud pop.

His eyes were blazing, and she figured he was having some difficulty restraining himself. This was the only time she'd ever been in charge of what was happening.

Lucy took him in her mouth again, one hand coming up to stroke his balls. He growled deep in his throat when she gagged almost halfway down, the member hitting the back of her throat. She tried to pull back again and keep her position of control in check, when a rough hand grasped the back of her head, holding her in place.

Gasping as he started pumping her face, she lifted her eyes only to meet his. The self-satisfied grin on his face could only inflate his ego, and her entire train of thought died when he started to fuck her face.

He wasn't particularly gentle either. She'd only done this a handful of times, but Gajeel had no qualm's holding her in place while he gagged her with each stroke.

Lucy didn't even mind that she'd lost her temporary power over him.

She reached down, brushing a finger across the crotch of her panties, which were easy to reach beneath the skirt. She was already soaking, and couldn't help herself when she slipped a finger inside, moaning loudly around him.

"Getting off are you?" he asked, the cool metal feel of his fingers skating across her cheeks. She drew in a ragged breath as he continued to fuck her mouth, her fingers working more frantically at her clit.

Lucy's only response was to moan again, her fingers shoving her underwear aside to slip into herself. A coil of want was building inside her again, and she knew it would bring a mind-shattering orgasm.

Gajeel growled and let up on the pressure on her head, surprising Lucy when he pulled her up to meet his gaze, the tip remaining within her soft lips. There was a gleam in his eye when he stroked his cock, tilting his head to the side.

"Lie down," he said, indicating to the footstool nearby. "This is gonna be fun.

Complying, she moved until she was lying on her back, Gajeel getting up to shuck off his pants and vest. She was still mostly clothed, aside from her panties that remained slid to the side.

He bent over her, his cock facing her face instead of her lips. He pressed the tip to her lips but she didn't open up, curious what he was up to.

Half a second later she moaned, loudly, as something slid across her dripping opening, Gajeel's cool iron fingers resting on her right leg. Her eyes widened when his dick slid into her mouth, beginning a breakneck rhythm.

Lucy tried to focus on what she was doing, her need to be the one in charge falling wayward again as she focused on being gagged every time Gajeel thrust forward. If he wasn't pressed so close to her torso she'd be working her nipples herself at this point for extra stimulation.

Gajeel seemed to have some new ticks this time. The iron fingertips traced along her slit as he licked her opening, teasing her clit as he went. She was just getting used to the sensation when something – obviously iron – clasped along her clit and caused her to scream as the ecstasy hit her.

She cried out, but the words were muffled as he continued to pump himself into her mouth. Her hands came up, one wrapping around the rest of Gajeel's length that wouldn't fit, the other once more rubbing his balls.

He smirked against her at the sound as he gently twirled his clamp fingers down her lips, getting the woman to cry out once more. Her legs shook beneath him, and her legs started trembling from the force of her release.

Lucy moaned again. She didn't know how much more attention her body could take.

As though sensing her overexertion, Gajeel briefly lifted his head from between her legs, his fingers continuing to punish her with their speed. "Swallow."

Her eyes widened when the thrusting of his hips sped up, her hand working overtime to keep up. She'd never done that before, and certainly never had the desire to beforehand, but hearing that one word roll of his tongue had her climaxing all over again.

 _Swallow_.

When Gajeel came, he pushed deeper into her throat than he had previously, and Lucy felt like she was choking. She'd always been told that men tasted salty, but he emptied himself too deep into her throat from her to really notice a taste. He stayed that way for many moments, the clamp back on her clit until he was fully satisfied, dragging his fingers out of her at the same time he removed his cock.

Gasping, Lucy didn't bother sitting up. Her body felt spent, her legs still shaking from the amount of times he'd gotten her off during that. She came over with the intent of giving him a quick blowjob, but as usual with Gajeel, things escalated to something she wasn't planning.

And damn, it felt fucking amazing.

"You give pretty good head," he said, sitting back down on the sofa once more. Lucy fixed her gaze on him, his skin coated in a light sheen of sweat after their adventures. "Can't usually finish just wish someone's mouth."

Despite herself, Lucy smirked. She'd been able to get him off like no one else could. Things didn't end up as she intended, but she silently added a checkmark to her mental list in her head.

There were things she could do for him that even Levy couldn't.

Rolling on her side she rested an arm beneath her head, fighting to catch her breath. He hadn't bothered to get redressed, staring at her in all his naked glory. "Shower?"

 **A/n: What's this? Almost six months since an update? Yeah, I know, my timeline for updates is all over the place. I won't promise anything about the timeliness of future chapters, as every time I do I end up being incorrect. I'll be starting school in November, so I really have no idea how that will affect things. However, I don't have any intention of abandoning this story, and if I can ever sit down for a decent amount of time I'm hoping to get several chapters fully typed up and edited so I can update faster. Either way, the chapters will come as time allows.**

 **Thanks for reading, and let me know your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

The shower was nice, and all the teasing she received was delightful. Lucy probably would've enjoyed it even more if Gajeel hadn't caught someone's scent in the wind, thrown open the shower door to investigate, and left her needy in the steamy room.

She huffed, washing out the rest of her hair after his rude departure. She hoped whoever he darted off to go see was worth it, especially since neither of them got to finish during their little adventure.

Lucy tilted her head, trying to overhear whatever was going on outside the door. The water wasn't terribly loud, but she assumed Gajeel distracted whoever it was far enough from the bathroom that she couldn't eavesdrop.

What a pity. She certainly wondered what could be ever so important.

Bracing a hand against the shower wall, she set to work getting herself close once more, her fingers gliding easily through her dripping slit. Leaning her back against the cool tile, she let her other hand drift up to her nipples, hardening each peak with a deft flick of her fingers, gasping each time she repeated the action.

Irritably, she wondered when Gajeel would bother coming back. She didn't fancy finishing herself off when he could do it so much better.

Outside the door she could hear voices, but was too distracted to bother listening. She used her thumb to rub her clit, hitching one of her legs up to the lowest shelf to change the angle, her body begging for release.

The door opened, her breathy moans filling the space. It slammed shut just as quickly, the door to the shower thrown open seconds later, Gajeel's wide eyes staring at her as she squirmed.

"Levy's here," he snapped, dropping his towel as he slipped back under the warm water. Lucy gasped, her hands freezing in place as his words sent a cold rush through her body.

 _Levy._ The friend she was busy betraying right now.

His eyes drank her in, scrubbing himself as though nothing was wrong. "Why'd you stop?"

Lucy removed her fingers, straightening out as reality set in. Her adventure this afternoon would be cut short if Levy was here. There was absolutely no way she could hang out at Gajeel's with his on-again-off-again girlfriend standing in the next room. What if she heard her moans?

"I – I need to go," she said, embarrassment blossoming in her chest. Thus far she'd felt moments of guilt when she considered Levy's feelings in this situation, but she'd never felt outright dirty because of it. Now, standing in Gajeel's shower fingering herself with one of her best friends in the next room, she felt like someone's dirty little secret.

Gajeel's dirty little secret to be exact.

"Why?" he asked again, grasping her hips when she tried to slip towards the shower door. Her eyes shifted up, uncertainly meeting his. Unconcerned, he slid one hand over to flick over her clit again, causing her body to shudder from the contact. "We're just gonna go into town for a little while. You can hang out here 'til I get back."

Lucy frowned, crossing her arms. "And what about when you two get back? I'm just supposed to wait here for hours until you decide you want a go at me again? I'm not your personal sex toy Gajeel."

His face screwed up, drawing her in closer. "Never said you were. But after listening to the shrimp talk, I'm gonna wanna to somethin' that involves a lot less talking."

"Couldn't you use Levy for that?"

He grinned, one hand coming up to brush against her before kissing her, the other dragging her closer. "Not the way I wanna. I can join you in bed when I'm back bunny girl. I won't be long."

His hand clamped down over her mouth, spinning her around to press her into the wall. Her hardened nipples scraped against the tile but she didn't care, her senses coming alive when his fingers started rubbing her just the way she liked, his thumb and index clamping over her clit.

She gasped, rocking against his hand. She'd much prefer he use his dick, but she imagined things would take a lot longer that way, and Levy may become suspicious. Her breathing picked up, hands grasping uselessly at the tile as he worked her up all over again.

Lucy stiffened, his hand shifting as he toyed with her, moving away from her clit as he leaned back, one long, drenched finger rubbing at her ass.

Her head whipped around, eyes pleading with him. The one time she'd attempted that it hadn't gone well.

Gajeel cocked his head, continuing to rub at her entrance anyway. "Don't worry bunny girl, I won't hurt ya. I just wanna play a little before I leave."

Lucy moaned when he pulled his hand off her mouth, beckoning for her to stay quiet as he pulled her back into him, his newly freed hand coming around to toy with her clit and pussy again, the coil of desperation inside her begging for release.

"Trust me," he growled, his fingers all metal as they pumped into her dripping folds, "you'll come from this."

All at once, something smooth tore through her entrance, and she had to bite her lip to stifle a scream at his abrupt entry. If there was any pain she was far to distracted, his attentions to her lips and clit pushing her over the edge.

It was all too much at once. Her body spasmed on his hands, and he kissed her to quiet the scream she let out. She ground herself into his fingers, practically bouncing off of them as she worked through the high.

When he finally pulled back from her, Gajeel was grinning. He turned her around, the predatory look in his eyes never leaving.

"It's going to be so much fun fucking you later."

* * *

Lucy sat on Gajeel's bed, the entire space foreign to her as she looked around. She'd showered – thoroughly – once Levy and Gajeel left the house. He asked her to turn off the water for jump a moment while they left, but that was it. She had no idea what kind of lie he gave her friend about the extended shower.

Now, she was left to her thoughts. Gajeel wanted her to be there when he returned, and she hadn't decided yet how it made her feel. She wouldn't wait around at his beck and call, and the sooner she made that clear the better.

No matter how good the sex, she wouldn't let him boss her around.

Laying down, she stared at the ceiling, wondering if he expected this to be a regular occurrence. This was a total accident, and if he had the decency to let her out when Levy arrived it wouldn't even be a problem now.

Closing her eyes, she thought about his actions in the shower. She didn't mind trying anal again, if only to find out if the experience could be more pleasurable. She expected some pain when he intruded, but in the moment it was all swallowed up by inexcusable waves of pleasure.

He made her feel absolutely amazing.

Now her ass was a little sore, but it otherwise didn't bother her. She was certain, so long as she didn't stop him, that he'd continue to do that until she could take his length. That idea was a little punishing, given how roughly he could fuck her pussy, but she'd take it in stride. She simply couldn't get enough of Gajeel.

Sitting up, she looked around the room. He hadn't specifically given her instructions to not touch anything, she looking around couldn't hurt. Maybe she'd find out what made Gajeel tick. He could touch all her buttons and have her spasming like a fool, but she'd only managed to somewhat control him earlier that day and that was it.

Gajeel wanted to be dominant all the time. She wondered if he had any little kinks.

Setting aside her keys, she decided to snoop around. After coming in the shower more than enough times she'd given up wearing a bra, and her underwear were too much to bother with at the moment. She'd be sure to put them on before Gajeel came home, lest he get any more ideas.

His closet and beside drawers were rather boring, and she'd searched through most of his dresser when she'd nearly given up hope. Opening the bottom drawer her interest peaked, and she was only a little ashamed it made her wet all over again looking at all the things he kept.

Digging around, she found all the typical stuff she'd noticed before in boy's bedrooms. Some straps and chains for binding, what appeared to be a cock ring, and other various small tidbits. Digging around, her eyebrows drew together when she pulled out a studded choker.

Oh, a collar. He must enjoy some type of foreplay. Setting it aside, she reached the bottom, pulling out a rather large, cumbersome item.

A sex swing from the looks of it. Curiously her eyes studied the ceiling, looking for where he might connect it. She couldn't see anything immediately obvious, and wondered if he kept it concealed in case his guests were a bit more reserved.

Immediately, her thoughts flew to Levy and she dropped the swing back into the drawer. Somehow, she didn't foresee the bluenette getting into something like this. Hell, her checklist let her know the bookworm wasn't down for anything near her ass either.

Lucy kicked the drawer shut, making a mental list of things to try out later. Perhaps not tonight, but certainly there would be time to test what Gajeel was willing to do to her body.

With the window cracked, she was able to hear the sound of voices outside. Her ears perked up, and she quickly wandered back towards it, wondering if she'd need to slip out.

" – just yet," Levy said, her voice carrying in the breeze. "If you refuse to focus on only me then I'm not required to be exclusive either."

"We're either exclusive or we're not," Gajeel spat back, his voice quite a bit louder. "You can't dick around and get mad at me for doing the same."

"You had some harlot in there!" Levy gasped, and Lucy felt her ears redden. If she only knew. "You could at least have the decency to not bring them back to your house!"

"What, should I be fucking them in alley's now?" he asked tensely, and Lucy had a flashback of the day before. "I can't bring girls home now if I wanna actually get laid?"

"That's not what I meant!" she snapped. "I just can't believe you had a girl here while I was in there! I heard her moaning Gajeel! You could act like you give a damn."

There was a pause, and Lucy pressed herself closer to the window to listen. "I didn't know you were coming over. What I do on my own time is my business. You told me yesterday you didn't think dating was a good idea."

Lucy's ears perked up again at that.

"Well I…" Levy began, letting the sentence trail off. "I don't know! I didn't think you'd be so difficult."

"And I didn't think you'd be this annoying," he ground out, their footfalls going quiet. "I don't care who you sleep with. Do whatever you want. But stop being so damn entitled and hoping I'm just waiting around for you."

The front door opened, and like a child getting caught Lucy threw herself as quietly as she could onto the bed, covering herself with the blankets. She didn't consider running out the window, her attention focused on the conversation outside the door.

"Gajeel-"

"Figure out exactly what you want," he snapped, his voice carrying through the house. "And be honest with yourself. I've told you before Levy, if you wanna have me and let me have you, there are things I require. It's a part of me. And you need to be open to all of it or this will never work."

The door slammed shut, and it took Lucy several seconds to realize that Gajeel probably closed it in Levy's face. Not a moment later the bedroom door opened, and his hooded gaze fell on her.

Lucy squirmed, her sticky panties clinging to her as she sat up. "Trouble?"

Gajeel scoffed, crossing the room in a few short strides to sit beside her. He glared at the opposite wall, and she could feel to angry energy dancing on his skin.

It didn't take long for him to break the silence. "I knew I was gonna need you when I came home."

Lucy scoffed, leaning back into the pillows. It wouldn't kill him to be a touch nicer about it. "Gee, thanks."

He shot her a look as he turned, his eyes barely scanning over her body before meeting her gaze again. "You get me bunny girl, better than anyone really has. Talking with the shrimp is exhausting. At least we connect on a sexual level."

"That we do," she agreed, studying him. It was weird to sit with Gajeel and just chat. Sometimes they would talk briefly before or after sex, but they didn't hold much of a conversation. She shifted around, wondering what she was supposed to do if he actually wanted to talk. With the iron dragon slayer, she really had no idea what to say.

Gajeel grew quiet again, and she wondered if he'd had enough talking and wanted to do something else. Instead he flopped down on the blnkets beside her, boots still on. "We should take a job."

Blinking, Lucy wondered if she heard him right. "A job?"

"Yeah," he agreed, resting an arm behind his head. "Something that'll take a couple days. We can get some real alone time that way."

"You don't think the others will be suspicious?" she asked, recalling how nosy Natsu was when he smelled Gajeel's scent around her. "We've never had much of an interest in working together before. It'll look weird if we take one."

He smirked in the dim light, glancing at her. "Shrimp doesn't know about us, and neither does anyone else. Panther Lily will be out for a couple days, and he wouldn't ask many questions anyways. You can tell Levy you're taking the job with me to get back at me for hurting her or something. Come on, you're creative."

Lucy blushed, the idea of lying to Levy again making her stomach turn. It was one thing to sneak around, and another to look the bookworm in the eye and tell her she was doing this with her interests in mind, not her own personal desires.

And who else would she have to lie to for this farce?

Still, the idea did merit some appeal. It would be nice to not have to sneak around for a couple days, and it could get Natsu off her back for a little while about why their scents are on one another.

Swallowing her guilt, she met his gaze. "What kind of job did you have in mind?"

 **A/n: Let me know what you think! I'm hoping to keep updates about this frequent, but… who knows. I begin school on November 7, so everything will be up in the air after that. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
